


My Midnight Melody

by Actual_Dunwich_Horror



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cabin Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, This is so soft, it's basically just. our goalies being cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actual_Dunwich_Horror/pseuds/Actual_Dunwich_Horror
Summary: EJ sets up Frankie and Grubi with a beautiful winter cabin getaway up in the mountains during bye week. Softness ensues.
Relationships: Pavel Francouz/Philipp Grubauer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	My Midnight Melody

**Author's Note:**

> If you or someone you know is mentioned in this, please turn back. It's all fictional.
> 
> Another fic for the AvsFamPhotoChallenge! I couldn't resist writing something about our adorable goaltenders. This isn't beta'd, so all mistakes are my own. Title is from Kamikaze by Owl City. Enjoy!

“It’s super cozy up there. It’s got everything you’d need; heater, netflix, some ice fishing stuff, sleds… and it’s basically in the middle of nowhere! I could get you a sick deal, I promise.”

EJ was sitting in between Frankie and Grubi as they got ready for practice before they played the Pens. Everyone had gotten talking about what they’d be doing for the all-star break and bye week, and neither of the goalies had any idea what to do. What they did know, though, is that they at least wanted to be together for it. EJ was trying to sell them on some sort of winter cabin getaway up in the mountains, and Frankie nodded along enthusiastically the whole conversation while Grubi stayed quiet, a bit unsure. This was EJ after all; he wasn’t the most trustworthy of their teammates.

“That sounds nice,” Frankie said, smiling his typical soft, innocent smile. He turned to Grubi, who was busy fiddling with a strap on his chest guard. “What do you think, Gru?”

“Well, I’d like to see pictures first,” he replied, not looking up from the finicky strap. 

“Done. Just sent you the link.” EJ had seemingly manifested his phone out of nowhere, and Grubi genuinely wasn’t shocked. He’d become used to the defenseman’s antics by now.

“Alright alright, I’ll look after practice.”

“Hey, it could be fun, you know? What else would we do?” Frankie asked as he tugged his practice jersey on. Grubi glanced at him and sure enough--Frankie was giving him that soft, wide eyed look that _ always _ worked on Grubi. It was unfair.

Grubi’s lips quirked up into a smile and he gave a fond sigh. “I guess you’re right.”

“Great! Glad I could hook up our goalies with a sweet date spot,” EJ said, standing up and starting to walk away. “By the way, there’s only one bedroom, but I doubt that’ll be a problem!”

It was the furthest thing from a problem for the two of them.

A few weeks later, Grubi found himself sitting in Frankie’s front passenger seat as they drove along what he suspected was a dirt road; the ground was completely covered with snow and he only knew they were going the right way thanks to a few signs that were posted along the way, as well as the tire tracks in the snow. It was a much further drive than he’d expected, taking several hours until they really were basically in the middle of nowhere, high up in the mountains. The little cabin sat nestled in a small clearing, surrounded by snowy pine trees that glistened in the sunlight. Frankie had spotted a sign that indicated that there was a lake not too far away, and okay, maybe EJ was right. It was kind of nice to get away from the city.

They took everything out of Frankie’s SUV and made their way into the cabin, and needless to say the pictures did _ not _do it justice. It was warm, roomy, and a bit rustic. The whole place smelled of cinnamon and pine needles, and Grubi could feel himself relax as he took it all in. It was so much nicer than EJ had made it out to be. He was very excited about getting to stay here a few nights with Frankie; it wasn’t too often they got to be alone together, and this was their first real “getaway” as a couple.

Once they’d unpacked at gotten settled, Frankie pulled Grubi down onto the big bed, under the several fluffy blankets, and into a kiss. It wasn’t the softest kiss, per se, but it didn’t have too much intent behind it, as if Frankie was tired but just wanted to be close to Grubi. It wasn’t long before Frankie was pulling away and curling into Grubi’s front. Grubi wasn’t surprised one bit; it was a long drive and they’d woken up early. Still, seeing Frankie get all cuddly and tired never failed to make him smile and get a fluttery feeling in his stomach. He just tugged Frankie closer to him and slung an arm around his waist, and soon enough, the two of them fell asleep.

They woke up in the early evening, when the sun was beginning to set but still barely peeked over the tops of the trees. They’d decided that it was probably going to be too dark to do much of anything, so they made dinner and drank hot chocolate afterwards; it was spiked, of course, but Frankie put marshmallows in his cup anyway.

Once it was dark out, Frankie had essentially dragged Grubi outside and into the cold to look at the sky. Being so far from the city meant that the stars were out in full force, and it was breathtaking. They sat on the cabin’s porch together, Frankie’s head on Grubi’s shoulder, as they took in the night’s beauty.

The next day, the two of them woke up and went down to the lake, quickly discovering that it was covered with a thick layer of smooth, clear ice. They both lit up in excitement at that, and immediately ran back to the house to grab their skates. They weren’t going to bring any gear at first, but they decided to bring it along just in case. They’d definitely made the right decision.

They had to sit in the snow on the edge of the lake to get their skates on, but once they were all laced up, the two of them had a blast. It was nice having such a wide open sheet of ice to themselves. They raced around the edge of the lake (Frankie won, of course), then they essentially played tag, chasing one another around the lake until they were laughing and breathing so hard that their lungs just about felt frozen. Eventually they began to wind down, and Frankie skated up to Grubi, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his face into the scarf around his neck. Grubi released a content sigh, pulled Frankie close, and slowly began to skate backwards, tugging Frankie along as he went. The two of them drifted around in circles for a little while, just content to be together on the cold, beautiful lake.

Once they’d gone back to shore and gotten their snow boots back on, Grubi had an idea. Frankie was turned around, getting ready to trudge back up the hill to the trail, when Grubi leaned down, scooped up a ball of snow, and tossed it square at his back.

“Oh really,” Frankie said as he turned around, a mischievous smile on his face. “I see how it’s gonna be.”

Grubi grinned and ran, but he was too slow; Frankie had lobbed a snowball at him, hitting him in the arm.

They went on like that, hiding behind trees and dodging each other’s snowballs, until Frankie tripped right into Grubi and the two of them fell flat into the snow. Frankie ended up on top of Grubi, grinning fondly down at him. Grubi smiled back, of course. Frankie’s bright expression was always so infectious.

Frankie began to lean down, eyes fluttering shut, and Grubi closed his eyes, waited for their lips to meet, when suddenly--Frankie took a handful of snow and shoved it down the front of Grubi’s shirt, then got up and ran, laughing up a storm.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” Grubi shouted, trying not to slip as he propped himself up and tried to shake the snow out of his shirt. “You seduced me into thinking you wouldn’t do anything!”

“It’s not my fault you let your guard down!” Frankie said innocently. Grubi rolled his eyes and shook his head, but nothing could wipe the smile off his face. He’d probably let Frankie get away with murder, honestly.

//

The rest of the day was surprisingly uneventful. They spent a little too much time in the cabin’s huge bathtub (it had jets, okay, they couldn’t help it) and took their time with getting dressed afterwards.

They’d made sure to bring along some groceries, and the two goalies made dinner together. It had been Grubi’s idea; he had a family recipe that he always wanted to woo Frankie with, but Frankie had insisted on helping make it. It was a lot more intimate than Grubi had anticipated; every time their hands brushed it felt electric, and he felt warmth bubble up in his chest as he watched Frankie help cook. He couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Frankie’s waist from behind, hooking his chin over the smaller man’s shoulder.

“I can’t help if you’ve got ahold of me like this, you know,” Frankie sighed, but Grubi didn’t miss how he leaned back into his touch.

“I know, but I couldn’t resist.”

Eventually, though, dinner was completed, and it tasted so much better than Grubi had remembered. If Frankie wasn’t already head over heels for Grubi, that meal alone_ definitely _would’ve won him over.

As they headed to the bedroom, Grubi glanced out the window, noticing the glimmer of snowfall out under the moonlight. It looked gorgeous, sure, but Grubi really hoped that it didn’t get worse.

//

Grubi slowly woke up, the room being too bright, and groaned. He pushed himself up, turned to look out the window, and was immediately shocked by what he saw. It had snowed a _ lot _throughout the night, and the snow was so high that it almost reached the bottom of the windowsill.

So much for going out and exploring.

Grubi decided to throw on some thick socks and a hoodie, not bothering to change out of his pajamas, and headed towards the front room. Despite the heater being on, the whole cabin was still pretty cold, so he decided to get a fire going before he started on breakfast.

Not long later, Frankie padded out of the bedroom, still looking sleep rumpled. He had a blanket around his shoulders and he kept rubbing at his eyes.

“Good morning handsome,” Grubi said from his spot at the fireplace, grinning when Frankie just groaned in response.

Once the fire was started, Grubi went to the kitchen to get some coffee started. It took a bit longer than he would’ve liked (and Frankie started to fall back asleep on the couch), but soon enough, he was returning to the front room and nudging Frankie back awake, who gratefully took the cup from him.

“Can we share the blanket? It’s cold.” Grubi asked.

Frankie nodded groggily and made room for Grubi on the chaise part of the sectional, holding up the blanket for him to scoot under.

Making sure not to spill his own cup of coffee, Grubi slid in next to Frankie, wrapping an arm around him in the process. Frankie hummed contently, laying his head on Grubi’s chest.

Grubi smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, feeling happy and relaxed. He was happy to just lay there with his boyfriend, enjoying the warmth from the fire and the serenity of nature all around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Find me on tumblr @trans-parayko or on twitter @GreatSaveGrubi to yell about hockey stuff with me!


End file.
